


Under The Gaze Of The Moon

by littlealex



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-08
Updated: 2004-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealex/pseuds/littlealex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night flight eases some of the pain caused by Cedric's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Gaze Of The Moon

For Cho, flying was an escape. Being able to feel the wind against her cheeks, her robes flapping out behind her, and the knowledge that there was nothing to catch her fall - to her, all those things spelled freedom. After Cedric died, she had taken up flying a lot more often in her spare time. The air cleared her thoughts, distracted her from her life, and gave her at least a few moments' peace that summer. Every day she would fly, after breakfast and before lunch, and occasionally after her mother had sent her to bed. It reminded her of Cedric, when she flew at night. They had taken evening flights sometimes when they had been dating, and if she closed her eyes, she could see his handsome face smiling over at her in the night sky.

Sometimes, hidden from view by the night sky and a heavy cluster of trees, she would hover on her broom, her eyes closed, and shift ever so slightly, back and forth, pressing herself against the firm, smooth length of her broomstick. She felt the flush that rose to her cheeks throughout her body, and she knew it was wrong - especially wrong, since Cedric was gone - but it felt so good. It was by no means the same as Cedric's nimble, calloused fingers, but the pressure was the same, and under the gaze of the moon, she could pretend all she wanted, and memories and arousal flooded back until a strangled gasp escaped her throat and reality shot back to her like waking from a nightmare.

When she got back to school, she knew she couldn't continue her evening flights, but she longed to. At night she had bad dreams, visions of Harry Potter popping into sight with Cedric's limp and lifeless body in his arms returning to her at the most awkward times. She started crying at the drop of a hat, and one night she wondered if the only thing that might help would be to go flying.

She snuck past the Prefects littering the hallways of the castle and made her way across the grounds to the Quidditch pitch. She retrieved her broom and took to the air, hovering low so that the lower stands would hide her. She could make rounds of the Quidditch pitch in her sleep, so she closed her eyes and looped the pitch in a lazy figure eight, relaxing into the pattern easily. Cedric's smiling face returned to her, so happy and full of life. He had loved to fly, too, and she had loved to watch him. He had been graceful in the sky, making the most difficult moves look so simple. He had had the same relaxed air around Cho, making things other people thought were difficult - like making her laugh, or blush, or moan - look easy.

Cho found herself in the middle of the pitch after a few laps, hovering a few feet from the ground. Her feet were hooked around the back of her broomstick, she had a firm grip on the hilt, and there was nothing but her self-consciousness stopping her from sliding along the wood. The images flooding her mind now were making her knickers damp, and she could feel a deep flush rising in her cheeks. It took only a moment for her to let go of herself, and she let out a heavy breath as she pushed herself up along the length of the broom, pressing it close to her, her breath hitching as it pinched her throbbing clitoris against her pelvic bone.

Her head was light and she dipped her broom as she slid along it, nearly toppling off as it swerved. Not stopping to think, she flew to the ground on instinct, and continued wantonly pressing herself against the broomstick, digging its tail into the ground. She sighed, no longer feeling the pressure of this inanimate object, but the pressure of Cedric's thick fingers against her drenched underwear, and without a second thought, she reached down with one hand and slid her knickers over her slight hips. The sensation of smooth, warm hardness between her legs made her moan in appreciation, and she pressed closer, subconsciously willing the broomstick to turn into Cedric.

It wasn't enough; something was missing, and Cho knew it. Cedric was there, in her mind, and she focused on him, but she needed something more. She bit down on her lip and slid further up on her broom, so that the blunt end of it probed at the hot flesh between her legs. A low moan escaped her mouth, and she pressed down a little, gasping when the broomstick pushed inside her. She and Cedric had never had sex, but he had fingered her, so as the thick piece of wood pressed into her, all she felt was Cedric's fingers stretching her. He touched her in all the right places, and Cho filled in the void, using one hand to rub her swollen clitoris in hard circles, and in moments she felt her control slip from beneath her.

Her fantasy tumbled as she felt the waves of her orgasm wash over her, and she landed on her knees, her broomstick falling to the ground between her legs. Almost immediately, she felt the cool night air rush around her, the stillness of the space around her, the lack of a warm body to accompany her, and tears stung her eyes. A fantasy was just that: something nice to imagine, but something that could never come to light. Not for her, at least. Cedric would never be back, and she could never again feel his warm fingers on her cool skin, hear his calming words in her ear, see his bright smile in the crowded school hallways.

She was alone, and no amount of flying could change that.


End file.
